Angelus
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: —Bebe, y también daré de beber a tus camellos — respondio la joven de cabellos negros volviendose a ella con una sonrisa. Ambas sabían que su amor estaba mal, rayaba y atravesaba lo prohibido, pero aún asi seguirian juntas y solo la misma muerte podría separarlas. Heinkel/Yumie Regalo para Abrilius.
**Disclaimer: Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano**

 **Este fic participa en el topic la hora del té del foro la Mansión Hellsing como regalo para Abrilius quien pidio lo siguiente como deseo:** ** _un fic yuri de heinkel y yumie romantico pero no cursi._**

 **Summary:** —Bebe, y también daré de beber a tus camellos— respondio la joven de cabellos negros volviendose a ella con una sabían que su amor estaba mal, rayaba y atravesaba lo prohibido, pero aún asi seguirian juntas y solo la misma muerte podría separarlas.

 **Pairing:** Heinkel/ Yumie Enrico Maxwell/ ?

 **Completo** : Si ( **X** ) No ()

 ** _Advertencias:_ Yuri, rompimiento de votos eclesiasticos y mención a la religión espero no ofender a nadie con las referencias.**

 **Intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, siendo amante de la novela rosa(pero no en exceso) espero haya quedado bien. Abrilius tu juzgas**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 **" Varón y hembra los creó; y los bendijo, y los llamó Adán el día en que fueron creados."**

 **Genesis 5:2**

 **.**

.

.

La luz de la habitación alumbraba el poco espacio que le correspondia por derecho, una joven rubia de pelo corto y piel palida sostenia una biblia en sus manos, no emitia sonido alguno pero sus labios podian ser leidos.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— pregunto otra joven de su mismo color de piel, pero con el cabello negro y los ojos cafés una mirada dulce llena de confort maternal.

La joven rubia suspiro cerro el libro que contenia las sagradas escrituras; pero no fue a su litera correspondiente, si no a la contraria.

—Heinkel, sabes que no podemos— susurro la voz de su compañera con sorpresa y miedo.

— Solo por esta vez— hablo por primera vez la rubia en un tono tan bajo como el de su compañera, sabia que estaba mal pero lo necesitaba tanto.

Al final Yumiko cedio sabia que no podía negarle nada a ella cuando se lo pedia asi dejando ver que a pesar de su coraza dura era una mujer...que tenia bondad y cariño en el fondo de su alma, aunque fuera solo para ella.

.

.

.

.

 **I**

 _"Mujer virtuosa, ¿quién la hallará? Porque su estima sobrepasa largamente a la de las piedras preciosas." (1)_

— Usted es un Ángel— frases como esa eran las que más comunmente se oian, en los páramos solitarios, en los pueblos olvidados, en el projímo que clamaba necesida y ella solo sonreia sin decir nada.

A Yumiko le encantaba ayudar; porque era una enviada del señor, y como tal debia esparcer las buenas nuevas y hacer su voluntad en la tierra, no le molestaba ir a las misiones y ayudar a quien estuviera en desgracia, ni dejar la seguridad de la santa sede y humildemente acatar las ordenes de sus superiores. Después de todo estaba en su naturaleza.

 **Su naturaleza**... dividida en varios trozos de su vida los médicos lo llamaban desorden de personalidad.

Heinkel le llamaba Yumie.

Heinkel...la monja suspiro, como si de su amado se tratase; cuando ese pensamiento llego a su raciocinio quiso castigarse y darse una palmada mental, los siervos no debian tener relaciones carnales y amorosas entre sus semejantes.

Y sin embargo ellas las tenian.

.

.

.

.

 **II**

Es como nave de mercader; Trae su pan de lejos. **(2)**

Ser los perros del Vaticano era un trabajo demasiado cansado.

Los llamaban traidores, pero no entendian que estaban equivocados al no seguir el camino correcto, por el cual el cordero se había sacrificado. Y era su deber exterminarlos, porque tanta impureza no debia manchar la tierra en la que ellos habitaban, eran guerreros del señor y cumplian sus misiones al pie de la letra.

Por ello Wolfe y Yumie eran las más letales y fieles de la sección Iscariote.

Yumie...penso la rubia apagando el cigarrillo que fumaba , pero encendiendo la llama de ver a su mujer.

Era una ironia que estando en el Vaticano y sabiendo el castigo que les caeria, habían continuado con esto; sus superiores no estarian nada contentos y su Creador las aventaria al fuego del infierno, pero estarian juntas eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Podría usted darme un poco de agua de su cántaro?— Pregunto a la joven monja que le daba la espalda.

—Bebe, y también daré de beber a tus camellos **(3)** — respondio la joven de cabellos negros volviendose a ella con una sonrisa.

—Genesis veinticuatro catorce— murmuro la rubia, recordando aquella historia de amor, en donde Dios había elegido la esposa correcta para el hijo de Abraham, queria creer que su situación era similar y era la mano del creador quien las habia unido para que cuidaran la una de la otra.

— Me alegra verte de nuevo Heinkel—

.

.

.

.

.

 **III**

Heinkel maldecia internamente, otra cosa que agregar a su lista de pecados, Blasfemias, Vicios, Desviaciones (aunque este fuera caso aparte, ya que solo se habia entregado a una sola mujer, en cuerpo y alma)

A su lado Yumiko se tensaba y su cara mostraba un rictus de terror total, con los habitos desordenados y el cuerpo temblando ligeramente, permanecio al lado de su clandestina pareja en vez de huir con una creible excusa que hubiera inventando, lo que valientemente pudiese considerarse una osadia.

Enfrente de ellas se encontraba su interlocutor; Enrico Maxwell quien las habia encontrado a ambas en un pasillo desolado In Fraganti luego de un encuentro de pasión, lo que explicara el estado de la pareja de amantes.

El joven obispo esperaba una muy buena explicación que saliera de sus bocas pero solo bastaba recordar las miradas de ambas y esa actitud que iba más allá del compañerismo que solo ojos muy observadores como los suyos pudieron captar.

— Quien este libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra— murmuro Enrico para si mismo, pero en su rostro no había señal de triunfo ni soberbia al igual que en sus palabras.

—¿V-Vas a Acusarnos con el Padre Anderson?— Pregunto Yumiko a punto de echarse a llorar, ella y Yumie podían soportar lo que sea pero si algo pasara con Heinkel...

— ¡Por el Amor de Dios Yumiko! ¡Ustedes son mis Hermanas! ¡Crees que tengo el alma y el corazón de aventarlas al desprecio público o aún peor a la muerte!— Contesto Maxwell exasperado, los tres sabían que era pecado, pero habían crecido juntos y aunque a veces se molestasen entre ellos eran familia a pesar de todo.

El silencio los hunde a los tres en un ambiente de incomodidad, pocas eran las veces en las que el rubio mostraba cariño fraternal a alguna de ellas en la adolescencia habían sido escasas, en la edad adulta eran casi nulas.

— Alguna vez alguien como nosotros ha caido en la tentación de amar a una mujer prohibida— susurro Enrico como respuesta; no intentaba justificarlas pero era solidario que pudieran encontrar en el a una persona en su misma situación.

— ¿La enemiga Protestante?— Pregunto Heinkel, quien en todo momento no hablo y salvo para defender a Yumiko y a causa del shock no habría intervenido.

Recibio un asentimiento por respuesta era Obvio que Maxwell no tenia ganas de hablar de aquello, ninguno de los tres podría dejar la Iglesia con la intención de tener un final feliz con su pareja. Iscariote era parte de ellos estaba en su cerebro y corazón. Dividiendo a la mente y al alma el equilibrio entre fanatismo y exterminio.

Ambas sabían que su amor estaba mal, rayaba y atravesaba lo prohibido, pero aún asi seguirian juntas y solo la misma muerte podría separarlas.

* * *

 **Well mi fanfic de Hellsing numero# 3.1416159265, la relación entre las dos es la más hermosa, y la más prohibida jeje. Quise agregar a Maxwell porque...bueno necesitaban un Celestino con complejo de Romeo pero en estilo Iscariote el IxE es mi segunda OTP y debilidad, Yeinkel esta en dos punto cinco lugar ¡Arriba el Yuri!**

 **¡Feliz Cumle Abrilius ya nos leeremos el próximo año, o proximo fic que te la pases muy bien en tu dia!**

 **(1) Proverbios 31:10**

 **(2) Proverbios 31:14**

 **(3) En referencia a la historia de Isaac y Rebeca.**


End file.
